Medria Rainrunner
Medria Rainrunner is a Sin'dorei Monk with no standing House, born to a pair of Assassins. She is the Director of the Sunlight Hearts organization, a small charity group dedicated to providing support to anyone in the Horde who nees their help, primarily military groups. She has a very odd thinking process for a Sin'dorei, which often puts her at odds with her kinsmen. =Description= ---- Medria is relatively short for a Blood Elf, has a very slender build, and is nearly flat-chested. Despite appearing thin, mostly due to the loose clothing she tends to wear, she has a very balanced muscle structure. She's just muscular enough to look like she's in good shape, but not so much that she appears to be particularly strong. She values speed over strength, so bulking up is never an option for her. She hates to have any skin showing, so her clothes will almost always be covering nearly every part of her body. Armor Medria's choice in outfits and armor is nothing short of random. Darks, brights, form fitting, loose, she's got a little bit of everything. Her favorite set of combat gear consists of a dark blue set of leather armor with runic patterns and a dark gray leather scarf. The armor she wears when she might be fighting alongside the Sunlight Hearts guard division is mostly yellow with some greens. The set of armor she wears when healing is also mostly yellow, but is much lighter than any of her other sets. In terms of normal attire, Medria is normally seen wearing green and brown robes with her organization's tabard over them. When she's cooking she wears a far more proper jacket, shirt, and pants. Her casual clothing consists of knee-high boots, white pants, a dark green shirt, and a black jacket. Arms Medria has an aversion to blades, and fights mostly with her hands. She prefers a staff when it comes to fighting armed opponents, but she's become more willing to use swords as of late. She refuses to let the blades serve any other purpose than a defensive one. =History= ---- Born Medria Forestsong, she was the child of a pair of cunning assassins working independent of Silvermoon City. They were Rogues to the truest meaning of the word. Despite this, they were very caring when it came to Medria, and managed to keep her ignorant of their profession for some time, up until her 15th birthday. Over the next year, Medria started to recieve training with the intent of becoming an assassin herself, but it would never come to pass. Not long after her 16th birthday, the Forestsong family was attacked on a rainy night by bandits. While her parents took down a great deal of their attackers, Medria was told to stay hidden, and they were eventually overwhelmed. While she was still hidden, Medria was still able to see her parents as they were slain by the attackers, her mother's last words being "Run, Medria!" And so she did. Medria kept running through the rain until she couldn't run anymore, and passed out near the gates of Silvermoon City. Fortunately for her, she was quickly found by the guards and taken out of the storm. Medria woke with no memories of what had occured, only that her name was Medria, and the last thing she remembered was running through the rain. While her memories were gone, Medria still had some aversions she couldn't explain. Two very large ones in particular made life difficult: An aversion to blades, making her ill-suited to join the military, and a distrust of authority figures, which led her to refuse being put in an orphanage. As a result, she spent her nights out in the Eversong Woods, scraping by however she could, and spent her days doing odd jobs for people in the City. She remained thoroughly unremarkable for a great many years after that, having no talent for magic and a poor grasp of combat with weapons. It took the discovery of Pandaria to find something she was good at: Chi abilities. Medria spent the next few months training, going back and forth between the Peak of Serenity and the Tian Monastery. This sparked a strong desire to fight at first, but by the end of her training she had settled into method of thinking where she seeks a peaceful solution first, and only uses violence when no other options are left. Her adventures since then have landed her a profitable Leatherworking business and some trouble with a few nobles, but has made more than enough friends to make her feel safe. She worked with Thori'Anore for a short time before decided that she wanted to put her time and effort towards helping others, so she founded the charity group Sunlight Hearts. Their mission is to fill every heart on Azeroth with light. Youth After losing her memory as a child, Medria spent most of her days running errands for anyone who needed quick deliveries in Silvermoon City so she could afford food and drink. Sometimes if she had a very productive day she would get enough money to stay at the Inn. Every day was a struggle, but in her young mind it was more of every day presenting a new adventure. Despite her situation she was a bright and cheerful girl, which helped her find odd jobs with relative ease. =Personality= ---- Medria is a very calm but naive individual. She grew up with no friends and spent most of her days alone, leaving her with very little knowledge on how her people live, or people in general. Despite the hardships she's endured she generally maintains a bright disposition, though she does occasionally need the help of her friends to lift her spirits every once in a while. Medria maintains a strict training routine to keep herself fit and combat-ready, but rarely takes fighting as an initial option. She does her best to break up any fights she sees and resolve them peacefully. Beliefs Medria follows the Holy Light, though she is very private about it and never worships in the open. Quirks Medria is unusually humble for a Blood Elf, even before she became a Monk. She's very willing to interact with other races as equals and help others without any thought of recieving anything in return. Relationships Medria has only had one romantic interest in her life so far: Kalen Silverblade. She has more friends than she would care to admit, not being use to the idea since she spent so much of her life alone. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf